


i would kiss you for mcdonalds (could it be)

by synically



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bestfriends BeomJunKai, Break Up, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by song, M/M, i'm sorry soobin, kai is biased i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: Yeonjun and Beomgyu are bestfriends with different boyfriends. But relationships inevitably has rough patches and fights. And along those hard times, they've always found comfort in one another.What happens when attachments grew into something more and feelings actually develop?“Do you remember our nannies saying they’d buy us mcdonald's if we kiss?”“They were referring to kiss them on the cheek, but we pecked each other on the lips.”“Do you want mcdonald's then?”“Only if you want it too.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	i would kiss you for mcdonalds (could it be)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a result of a few weeks mental block (which is why i haven't updated my current chaptered one but idc bcos it's stressful; also i've seen some stuff on twt that there are some complaining about authors not updating etc etc and i hope ppl understand that writers have a life outside of writing, even outside the fandom, so demanding for something that is given for free is something that one shouldn't do. the complaint was not directed at me but i just want to get this out there. writing fics is a form of self-expression too so there are writers who write mostly for their self-indulgence) 
> 
> also! this is the first time i've attempted in doing something like this so pls bear with me if this is lame hhh enjoy reading tho <3

Party lights were going off along the beats of music in the dining hall of Bahiyyih’s 18th birthday party. Flashes of green, blue, and red grazing over the dancing crowd in the middle of the hall, surrounded by circle tables with young men downing some expensive alcohol provided by the rich family.

The young men happened to be Bahiyyih’s older brother, Hueningkai, and his friends; which, instead of having fun with their respective partners on the dance floor, were all in a gloomy state; an awkward tension hanging above their heads. Even Hueningkai, the resident sunshine and happy pill of the group, didn’t know what to do with the atmosphere.

“Hey! Why don’t we just let ourselves loosen up for awhile? I mean, I know all of you got problems, but uh . . . maybe we could enjoy for a little?” Hueningkai said, trying to cheer his friends up as he gives them a little assuring smile.

As if on cue, Taehyun’s phone beeped, signaling that a message was received. He quickly looked into the message and sighs, gulping down another shot before he stood up, “Sorry Kai, I’d have to go home now. I have stuff to finish.” Taehyun didn’t even spare Beomgyu a glance before he walked out the hall.

“Taehyun, wait– “ Beomgyu called, standing up as well to follow his rushing boyfriend, leaving their three friends on the table.

“I guess not?” Hueningkai said, letting out an awkward chuckle. He looked at Yeonjun and Soobin sitting quietly side-by-side, occasionally reaching out to have a drink. Suddenly, an upbeat song started playing, making the other guests gasp and run to the dance floor. An idea struck on the youngest boy’s mind. “C’mon Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung! Let’s dance!” He was immediately met with complaints from the two older boys but he managed to pull both of them to the middle of the hall.

The two oldest stood stiffly as Hueningkai urges them to dance. He could see Yeonjun nodding his head and tapping his foot to the beat. Of course, he’s a dancer; it’s a natural occurrence to him. But the both of them didn’t make a move. So Kai, being the caring friend that he is, pushed Soobin towards Yeonjun, making the tallest stumble on his feet and for the oldest to catch him in his arms. Then without blinking, he excused himself from the both of them to give them some quality time, a smile forming in his lips as he escapes.

Hueningkai walked back towards their table when he saw Beomgyu already sitting there, downing a whole bottle of beer. His eyes were red-rimmed and he was sniffling quietly. Without a word, Hueningkai sat beside his hyung and put an arm around him, ushering the older to lean on him. Beomgyu does so, and the moment his head rested on the younger’s shoulder, he started sobbing. Hueningkai only rubbed on the other’s shoulder, letting out a sigh at the difficult position he was in as a referee between his friends. He took the bottle away from the other’s grip as a precaution for it might slip between his fingers due to Beomgyu’s trembling body.

Hueningkai felt a tap on his shoulder and he was greeted by Soobin’s face, frustration evident on his features. “Hey Kai, I’ll head out already. It’s getting late.” A tight-lipped smile was directed at him before the older basically dashed out of the place; not even waiting for the younger’s response.

He looked behind him and saw Yeonjun’s crestfallen expression as he approaches their table. Hueningkai felt guilty for pinning the two together when clearly, there was still a problem. He watched as Yeonjun sat on his other side, silently communicating with the older through his eyes and Yeonjun only shook his head, grabbing Beomgyu’s beer and downing it with one swing.

“Kai,” Beomgyu called, the said boy turned to him as the former straightened on his seat, “Can you get us more beer?”

And that’s how they ended up drinking for at least two more hours in one corner of the hall. Most of the guests have gone home at the time save for a few more relatives chatting and drinking on the table in the opposite corner, a few more of Bahiyyih’s and Lea’s friends dancing and joking around the dance floor. The three friends have been joking around as well, two of them trying to drown their heartaches with alcohol. They have been the longest friends among their little group, been stuck together ever since their childhood, which makes them the closest.

They have been teasing Hueningkai about the time when the youngest slipped on the wet street on their way to a dance studio six years ago and making his bottom wet with dirty water, when he was called by the family for a group picture and some small errands, leaving Yeonjun and Beomgyu alone with their tipsy selves. The two were quiet for a while, occasionally reaching out for another shot and sparing each other quick subtle glances. They looked dumb from afar, but they didn’t really mind. Once their eyes finally met however, it seemed like the whole world just stopped and all they could see was one another. Until they bursted out laughing with how flushed and red both of them looked.

“Why do you look so funny?” Beomgyu said in between laughter.

“ _I_ look funny? You should’ve seen your face. You look funny.” Yeonjun retorted.

Their laughter died down as they stared at each other properly, a sense of longing and fondness lingering in their eyes. Yeonjun moved to sit on Kai’s chair in between them, with Beomgyu watching his every move. Another long stare with each other and they both turned away, cheeks flushing from the alcohol and something else. They each took another shot as they sat next to the other.

“How are you and Taehyun?” Yeonjun asked, trying to break the awkward atmosphere with an awkward question (because he’s tipsy and dumb).

“Not good. He asked for a cool-off or something. Scolds me for being ‘not serious all the time’.” Beomgyu answers, a bit of mocking tone towards the end. He took another shot, “How about you and Soobin-hyung?”

Yeonjun sighs before answering, “Getting worse by the day. He snaps at little things and complains about almost everything.” He gulps another shot, “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“Taehyun knew I was always outgoing and loud even before we started dating.” Beomgyu said, groggily.

“Soobin knows I always do my best to give him what he wants.” Yeonjun said, hiccupping.

“Sometimes I think . . . “ Beomgyu starts.

“It’s better with you.” Both of them said in chorus.

The two of them looked at each other in shock from their own words. And they both turned away at the same time, cheeks on a tint of red.

“You’re just drunk hyung.”

“We both are so shut up.”

They went quiet again, stealing glances from each other like some pining idiots. Beomgyu has one of his hands on the table and Yeonjun is staring at it. Yeonjun has his hand resting on a bottle’s body and Beomgyu is staring at it. Both of them lifted their hands at the same time and attempted to reach for the other’s, before they pulled it back towards their own bodies.

Looking away again, they blindly reached for each other. Their hands brushed and they immediately jerked it away like they’ve been burnt.

Beomgyu gulped, Yeonjun cleared his throat.

Yeonjun reached his hand out, looking away. Beomgyu saw the movement and raised his hand as well.

The moment their palms touched, both of them looked at each other with widened eyes, a feeling of longing blooming in their chests and warmth spreading from their cheeks.

Beomgyu opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His mouth fell agape as he looked away, ears bright red. Yeonjun stared at the younger’s parted lips, suddenly curious as he licks his own.

“Beomgyu . . . “ Yeonjun whispered, making the said boy turn to him.

Their breaths hitched when they noticed how close their faces are, with Yeonjun unknowingly leaning in more. Yeonjun stared at Beomgyu’s brown orbs, captivated at how the younger boy’s eyes sparkle under the weak light of the hall, then his eyes drifted to his lips. Yeonjun faintly hears the other gulp and he could see Beomgyu’s eyes look down on his lips as well. The older felt more pulled in.

Their noses were almost touching when a cough interrupted their little moment and both of them turned away so quickly their necks could’ve hurt. The two boys saw Hueningkai shooting them a questioning gaze.

“Want to go home hyungs? Or are you not finished with your little business?” He teased, smirking as the two older boys flushed deep red.

They never spoke of that night again.

Until . . .

“Do you think hyung was actually going to kiss me?” Beomgyu asked Hueningkai when they were hanging out at the living room of their shared apartment, approximately three days after the party.

Hueningkai looked up from his laptop, “Do you want me to be honest or should I bend it a little?”

“What’s there to bend anyway?” The older of them said, removing his gaze from his phone to look at the younger.

Shrugging, Kai answered, “I think he _was_ going to kiss you.” Beomgyu felt his chest constrict at the thought, “But you’re both drunk. And even if that’s a shitty excuse, you two know that it’s wrong.”

Beomgyu let out a heavy sigh. Kai was right. It was wrong, in every sense of the word. First off, they’re both taken. Second, although they’re in a rough patch with their respective boyfriends, it isn’t right to go around kissing people, especially your _best_ friend. Third, why is Beomgyu’s heart fluttering at the thought of Yeonjun going to kiss him? Fourth, why was the older leaning to kiss him anyway? That last question alone sends Beomgyu’s mind into mayhem.

The two boys dropped the topic immediately as Yeonjun walked into the room, shoulders slumped in defeat. They watched as Yeonjun basically dragged himself inside, with worry evident in their faces. The oldest only looked at them and gave a small smile before settling himself down on the couch.

“Something happened again?” Hueningkai asked, closing his laptop and scooting over to sit right next to his hyung. Beomgyu also put down his phone and sat on Yeonjun’s other side.

Yeonjun laughed hollowly, “It’s become a regular occurrence now, does it?” He breathed out a heavy sigh, “I don’t know what to do anymore. He’s being difficult. College is already hard as fuck. I got tons of shit to do with the dance club and my major and then he would go and say that I have lots of excuses. As if I don’t acknowledge how busy he is with the student council.” Yeonjun ranted, resting his head on the backrest, his vision getting blurry.

Both Beomgyu and Hueningkai didn’t know what words to say to comfort the older, so they did the only thing they’d know would help. Hueningkai put an arm around Yeonjun’s shoulders and guided his head to rest on his own shoulders, lightly stroking through the oldest boy’s blond locks; while Beomgyu lifted Yeonjun’s other arm and wrapped it around himself, resting his head on Yeonjun’s chest as his arm wraps around the other’s middle.

The tears Yeonjun had been holding back had started to flow uncontrollably down his cheeks at his best friends’ affectionate gestures, and he cried on Kai’s shoulder while the two boys rubbed his skin comfortingly and whispered soft and sweet words. At that moment, Yeonjun felt utterly grateful for them, and his heavy heart slowly became lighter. Who would’ve known that Hueningkai and Beomgyu were all he needed?

“Okay, that’s enough crying for today hyung.” Hueningkai said, “Let’s go watch some funny movies to loosen up since we have exams coming next week. You can cry on the semestral break after.”

“That’s a good idea!” Beomgyu piped up, lifting his head and wiping Yeonjun’s tears with his fingers, “I’ll go buy some snacks and ice cream since _someone_ ate all of them.” He implied, to which both his best friends turn away from him guiltily.

Beomgyu got up and stretched before walking to the door to wear his shoes, and with Kai’s request of grape juice, he left their apartment to get to the nearest convenience store. As soon as he left, the two other boys grabbed some sodas from their fridge and picked a movie to watch. While waiting, they scrolled on their phones until a thought suddenly came back and bothered Yeonjun. He had been thinking about it for days on end, and he wasn’t really sure how to talk about it to anyone.

“Kai,” He called, the said boy hummed. “Do you think Beomgyu thinks that I was going to kiss him?”

Hueningkai was one of his longest friends; he knows the younger wouldn’t judge him with anything and that he could count on him anytime. Sure, he has the others too. But how could he tell Taehyun that he was about to kiss his boyfriend? How could he tell Soobin that his boyfriend had been thinking of kissing someone else? Especially, how could he tell Beomgyu, his best friend, that he was thinking of tasting those soft plump lips for three days now? It was a weird feeling, and it leaves Yeonjun more confused that he should be.

“Well, were you?” The younger asks, not looking up from his phone.

The older put down his. “Is it weird that it crossed my mind?”

“I don’t think so.” Kai said with a chuckle, “You did have a crush on Beomgyu-hyung back then.”

“You know what Kai? Just shut up. I can’t believe I even asked you.” Yeonjun said with an eyeroll, but there was no bite to his words. They heard some shuffling from outside the door and they knew Beomgyu had already returned.

Hueningkai laughed before answering, “Yeah, I think he knows.” Then he stood up and proceeded to get his grape juice.

~

The rest of the week came by in a blur of library hang-outs and caffeine as they spent most of their time studying. Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu could agree that the endless notes kind of helped them relieve their thoughts from their boyfriends, as well as their daily trips to the arcade and cafe with Hueningkai. They hardly ever see Taehyun and Soobin nowadays, only the passing-by-the-halls and library visits, so the three boys were always stuck with each other. Although there was something different in their dynamic now, especially with the two older; if a few weeks back, they would always complain to their boyfriends about not joining their hang-outs and lunches for various reasons, right now it seemed like they didn’t mind, like the absence of their significant partners was something they were starting to get used to.

Which is why the three boys were surprised when one day, Taehyun and Soobin were already sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, trays laid out in front of them as they were discussing about a certain school subject.

“What’s the occasion?” Beomgyu asked with a chuckle. The two boys looked at them with confusion as they settle down _not_ on their official seats in the round table (Beomgyu sat beside Soobin, Yeonjun sat beside Beomgyu, and Kai sat between Yeonjun and Taehyun; usually, they would seat beside their boyfriends).

“What do you mean?” Taehyun questioned, eyes directed at Beomgyu. There’s a lingering thought in his head but he chose to ignore it.

“Well for once, you two are actually here.” Kai answers instead, “Second, there’s no books or the usual shit you would be busy with, which is the more surprising.”

“We’re not busy all the time.” Soobin said defensively.

“Mhm, if you say so then.” Yeonjun sneers, “Come on Beomie, let’s get some food.”

Yeonjun stood up and Beomgyu followed, willfully ignoring their boyfriends’ confused stares from the affectionate nickname. Kai shrugged his shoulders before following right away, putting his arms around his hyungs’ shoulders as the three of them walked to the counter.

Taehyun stared at Beomgyu, who was laughing at a joke Yeonjun had said, and his heart clenched. He suddenly wondered when was the last time he had seen that bright and joyous laughter from his boyfriend, until he remembers that he did asked for some kind of space from the older, so it probably had been a while. He missed him, but he wouldn’t admit that now, maybe not even sooner.

Soobin stared at Yeonjun, who was laughing at the crazy antics of Beomgyu and Kai, and his heart ached. He vaguely remembers the last time he got to hang-out with his boyfriend as his gaze shifts to somewhere, _someone,_ behind the oldest. And a feeling of guilt crept in.

When the trio got back to their table, their chatter continued, ranging from the movies they’ve watched and teasing each other about their arcade hang-outs, while the two sat there awkwardly and unable to relate. They do respond and tried to join the conversation, but deep down, both of them knew that something had shifted not only on their relationships, but also on their friendship. And they never felt worse than ever.

The next day was a weekend, so it wasn’t surprising when Yeonjun was sprawled on the couch, groaning as he drops his notebook over his face. “I don’t want to do this anymore. Maybe I should just become a stripper.”

Beomgyu laughs at him from the floor where he was reading a pdf file from his laptop, “No one wants your body hyung, don’t even think about it.”

“Hey! This is it the ‘it boy’ you’re talking about. Everyone wants a piece of this.” The older whines, lightly hitting the other’s head with his notebook.

“Whatever.” The younger responds as he rubs the back of his head, “Do you want to go to the mall then? You know, to destress.”

Yeonjun hums, contemplating. “I don’t know. I still have an essay due tonight actually.”

“Suit yourself.” Beomgyu shrugged, shutting down his laptop, “I’ll ask Kai.” He said, before moving to go to the youngest boy’s room.

Just as he left, Yeonjun’s phone beeped.

_From: my soft baby binnie <3_

_hey hyung, want to go out today?_

Yeonjun’s heart doubled its beat at the simple message. It had been awhile since they went out, and he missed it too. He was waiting for his boyfriend to ask him out again since he knows that he’s always busy, and now that Soobin did, why did he not feel like it? Why was he hesitating?

Beomgyu stepped into the living room again a few minutes after his conflict, wearing a plain white shirt tucked into ripped denim pants. The older boy’s heart tripled its beat at the sight. It was just a simple fit but it does wonders to his already messed up brain, and the younger’s fluffy black hair doesn’t help in the slightest.

“Kai’s asleep.” He said, “Guess I’ll be going alone. Text me if you need anything hyung.”

“Wait.” Yeonjun exhales as Beomgyu put on his shoes. The latter turned to him with a questioning gaze. “I’ll come with.”

The younger raised an eyebrow at him, “Thought you have some essay to do?”

“Yeah well fuck essays.” Yeonjun simply answers.

Beomgyu snickers, “Be ready in five or I’m leaving you behind.”

“I’m older than you, brat.” Yeonjun retorts, rushing to his bedroom to change, but not before replying back to his boyfriend.

_To: my soft baby binnie <3_

_hey. sorry, can’t go today. already made plans_

~

The day ended up with the two of them walking in the nearby park, paper bags hanging on their elbows with their favorite mcdonalds’ vanilla iced coffee drinks in hand. The two boys had been laughing at a text from Hueningkai, complaining that they didn’t take him with them and that they should each give him a plushie in exchange for his forgiveness (his exact words, really). The youngest was spoiled by them of course, and they had a really good day to refuse the simple request.

But of course, not all good things last as someone walked up to them.

“So you refused to hang-out with me because you’re with him?” Soobin greets, a harsh tone embedded between his words causing for the two boys to visibly flinch.

Beomgyu grew stiff, clearly clueless at the situation. He didn’t know that Yeonjun was asked by his boyfriend to go out. And if that’s the case, why did the older chose to go with him? He hated that his heart fluttered, and at the same time, he felt guilty even if there’s nothing to be guilty about.

“Gyu, you should go ahead. I’ll be home in a few.” Yeonjun said, sensing his best friend’s conflict. Beomgyu hesitantly nodded, giving a curt nod towards Soobin before reluctantly walking away. When he was sure that the younger was out of earshot, he turned to his boyfriend, “I told you I had plans already. Gyu asked me first and I-“

“You couldn’t cancel on him? You’ve been together every day! The one time I wasn’t busy to ask you out and you refused.” Soobin seethed.

“It’s not my fault you’re always busy with your council. And you know me, once I gave my word, no matter who it is, I always follow through-“ It was a half-lie, Yeonjun knows. He wasn’t really planning on hanging out today with his best friend but he did want to go out and relax, and his boyfriend wasn’t really a good choice for that at the moment.

“Be honest with me Jun, are you cheating on me?” Soobin cut him off.

Yeonjun’s eyes widen at the accusation, “Am I cheating on you? With who? Beomgyu?”

Soobin snickers, “You seem closer and clingier with each other these days. It’s no doubt if you’re dating behind our backs. I mean, you did ditch me to be with him.”

“Do you even hear yourself, Bin? He’s my best friend for fuck’s sake! How could you accuse me of cheating on you with my own best friend?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Soobin mocks, “Maybe you’re too deprived of attention that you use even your closest friend to get me jealous. You got my attention now baby, are you happy?”

Yeonjun curled his hands into fists, clearly annoyed at the words coming out of the other’s mouth.

The taller boy smirks at the action, “What? It’s true, isn’t it? Just how low can you get? I know that you’re naturally flirty, but really? With your best friend even-“

The older shoved him away, tears starting to flow down his cheeks, “Who are you? You’re not the boy I fell in love with. It’s like I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

Soobin seemed to have snapped out of it when he saw the hurt expression on Yeonjun’s face, and he tried to reach out to him but the latter pushed him away. “H-hyung, I’m sorry. Oh my gosh- I didn’t mean what I said- I just got carried away-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Yeonjun yelled over him, forcefully removing the hands grabbing him, “Please just leave me alone!”

And with that, Yeonjun ran away from Soobin. Soobin called out to him but Yeonjun doesn’t hear, deafened by the sound of his own heart breaking.

When Yeonjun got back to their apartment, he saw Beomgyu pacing back and forth in their living room, worry evident in his features. The younger perked up as he heard the door closing and immediately made his way to his crying hyung, wordlessly embracing him tight. Yeonjun hugged the other tighter as he sobbed, the weight in his chest slowly getting lighter as he inhales Beomgyu’s lavender shampoo. Beomgyu had his arms wrapped around Yeonjun’s waist while he slowly swayed them side-to-side, whispering comforting words in the older boy’s ear. Yeonjun relished in the younger boy’s warmth until his tears stopped flowing, his heart ache slowly easing.

In his best friend’s arms, Yeonjun did feel like he had come home.

~

Exam week had arrived, and they’ve once again drowned into their notes and coffee. Yeonjun had been ignoring Soobin’s messages and calls, not wanting his heartache to distract him from his studies. But it was still useless as his mind still goes back to that night in the park. How could Soobin say that to him when he had done all he could to keep their relationship afloat? All those times when he asked him out, had planned to go on dates, have all been postponed or pinned back to the drawing board, but did he ever complain? No, because he understand his lover and his responsibilities. The one time he chose not to go out with him and the other would lash out this way. And it hurt Yeonjun. It would’ve been less hurting if it was just what they were constantly arguing about – their lack of time with each other – but Soobin just had to accuse him of something he would never do. The realization that his boyfriend doubts him aches to his very core. And if it wasn’t for his two best friends comforting him, then he would’ve lost his mind.

“Hyung, aren’t you going to answer your phone? It’s been ringing since earlier.” Taehyun asks when they were sat in one of the mcdonalds’ branches just outside of campus. The red-haired boy had hung-out with them for the last couple of days and joining the study sessions, but nothing really changed between him and Beomgyu.

“Oh.” Yeonjun utters, remembering that the other wasn’t up-to-date with his and Soobin’s situation. “Uh, something kind of happened and I don’t want to talk to him for awhile.”

Taehyun seemed to understand as he nodded. Their table had gone a little quiet as Taehyun and Kai pulled out their notes, while Yeonjun took his laptop out of his bag. Only Beomgyu wasn’t moving, eyes fixated on a game in his phone.

“I don’t think you not talking to him would solve anything, hyung. He might have his own reasons too and maybe you should hear him out.” Taehyun says after a minute, he catches on his boyfriend freezing in his seat from his peripheral before returning to his game. “I’m not siding with anyone and I don’t know the full story, but I know that things won’t get better if you keep things to yourself. Give him a chance to explain-”

Beomgyu abruptly stood up, “I forgot I have something to do. See you at home.” He slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the fastfood restaurant without sparing his boyfriend a single glance, but Taehyun chased after him.

Kai and Yeonjun looked at each other in concern. Outside the glass windows, they could see Taehyun and Beomgyu arguing. Beomgyu looked really frustrated and Taehyun was near crying as he tries to explain, but Beomgyu shook his head before leaving the other slumped on the concrete. Kai went out of the store to comfort the crying boy and pulled him back inside, ordering some food for themselves. Taehyun quietly sniffled as he munched on the chicken sandwich, and the two other boys felt bad for him, and although they didn’t know the smallest boy’s story, he’s still their friend so they offered comfort as much as they can. The red-haired boy then excused himself for the bathroom, and when he returned, he proceeded to do his school work with utmost focus and a poker face, making Yeonjun and Kai wonder if the breakdown was just some collaborative delusion.

~

Yeonjun had thought of it for awhile, what Taehyun said. He knows that the younger was right; nothing would happen if he just ignore his boyfriend without clearing out this additional problem on their list. It was another one of their simple arguments that only ever grew because they didn’t talk it out properly. And Yeonjun had to at least try to fix their relationship once again, because truthfully, he’s starting to have second thoughts.

A cup of latte in hand, he walked along the halls to get to the student council office. He didn’t need to ask Soobin where he was as he always spent his free time in there. When he stood in front of the door, he could already faintly hear Soobin’s laughter, and he smiled to himself at the sound as he pushed the door open without knocking.

Yeonjun was greeted by the sight of Soobin laughing his heart out with another boy leaning on his desk beside him. His smile slightly falters at the sight of his boyfriend looking so happy, despite the two of them being in a rough place. Soobin’s eyes drifted to him and he seemed to have froze, terrified even. But it was only for a second before the expression was quickly morphed into a wide smile. _Seems forced,_ Yeonjun had thought, but he brushed it aside in favor of not starting an argument again. Besides, he might be reading into it wrongly.

“Yeonjun! You didn’t text me you were visiting.” Soobin says as he walks toward the older.

Yeonjun briefly noticed the two cups of latte resting on top of Soobin’s desk before he says with a smile, “Do I have to have permission to see my boyfriend?”

From his peripheral, he could see the other boy shift his gaze to the huge window behind the desk and the slight fidgeting on his fingers.

“Of course not.” Soobin laughs awkwardly, scratching on his nape, “I just assumed you wouldn’t since you know, I said some things.”

“Actually I came here to talk about it with you, if you don’t mind that is.”

“I don’t mind.” Soobin responds, turning to the other boy that was already looking at him. Yeonjun observed them and they seemed to have a silent conversation with their stares before the other slightly nodded and left the room, without even acknowledging his presence. It felt fishy, and Yeonjun definitely prays that it wasn’t what he thought it would be.

~

Their last exams had finally ended and the three roommates decided to celebrate by sprawling on the floor of their living room, with blankets set up and all of Kai’s plushies littered over the makeshift bed, along with two orders of bff fries. It was the last Friday of the semester and they decided to welcome the break by watching movies until their eyes pop out. They didn’t bother inviting the other two as they already informed that they would either catch up on sleep or finish the rest of their paperworks before they could even ask.

In the middle of the second movie, Beomgyu’s phone rang on his side. He patted above the couch, and peeked in, only to see a message from his boyfriend.

_From: taehyunie <3_

_hyung, I’m downstairs. can we talk?_

His heart suddenly felt heavy and there’s dread rising from the pits of his stomach. He stared at the message for a few more seconds, like he was gathering some courage before typing out his response.

_To: taehyunie <3_

_omw_

~

Beomgyu didn’t know what to expect when he went down the complex, but it certainly wasn’t the red-haired boy’s equally red-rimmed eyes. His heart broke at the sight and he blames himself for being the cause of it as he pulls his boyfriend in for a tight embrace. Taehyun hugged the older back, a lot tighter than what they’ve grown accustomed to and Beomgyu notices it. He notices the way Taehyun’s heart was pounding loudly against his own chest, the ragged breathing, the flow of tears staining his hoodie, the messy mop of hair; he knew Taehyun like the back of his hand despite the rather short period of their relationship. And the fear for what’s about to come after this conversation starts to make his chest constrict.

Taehyun linked his arm with Beomgyu’s as the latter led them to the nearby park. He was still sniffling and wiping his tears with his sweater paws while his hyung bought both of them a can of warm coffee from a vending machine, before they settle down on a bench a few inches apart. The moon was nowhere to be seen and the streetlights were a bit far from them, making the ambiance dim.

Silence enveloped the two of them, only the sound of distant chatter and their own breathing being heard. Both of them were scared to speak, afraid that this thing between them would end once they talked about it. But they knew that they had to resolve whatever problem they have right now. Any further delay would just hurt them more. And so Taehyun gathered the courage to speak, inching closer to his boyfriend.

He held the older boy’s hand and it easily intertwined, “Hyung, I’m sorry.”

Beomgyu freezes, “Why? For ignoring me, or because you’re breaking up with me?” He didn’t know where he had the guts to say those lines when in reality, he was keeping himself from breaking down just at those three words.

Taehyun swallows the lump in his throat, his heart tearing itself apart. “Hyung,” He called, choking back a sob. He reached for the other’s face to make him face his way, catching a stray tear that fell from Beomgyu’s eyes, “I’m sorry for not telling you anything. I’m sorry for asking a break. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry . . .

“I know I shouldn’t have lashed out on you before. You were just trying to ease my stress from school, was just trying to make me laugh with your jokes and pranks, was just trying to cheer me up with your bright personality. But I just pushed you away because I was too pressured, too stuck in my own head.” Taehyun sniffed and buried his face in his hands. He felt Beomgyu shift to hug him and he clung onto his hoodie, “I hate myself for pushing you away. I know you’ve been up for nights worrying. I don’t think you notice but I still see you every day with those tired eyes and dark bags and still, you always managed to shine in my eyes. And I just didn’t know how to approach you. I was scared for your light to dim because of me, and I know I didn’t have to be afraid because it’s you, but I just felt really bad for being the cause of your pain. I asked for a break because I didn’t want you to deal with me when I’m being such a mess.

“But please believe me that it took everything in me not to call you, or even leave a message. Every time I see you, I just wanted to run to you, and hug you, and kiss you. But I didn’t want you to see how much I fucked myself up. I wanted to fix everything, I really do. But then news came from school saying that I was accepted as an exchange student for the program I told you about before. I didn’t know if I should be happy to be accepted, or should I be sad because we’d be miles apart. I got lost in my thoughts and while I was trying to find my way back, it took too long that I didn’t notice that we’ve already gone farther away from each other.” He was sobbing in between his words but he had to let it all out. It was now or never, and he didn’t want to hurt the one he loves any longer. “I’m sorry hyung. I’m sorry for letting us fall apart.”

Beomgyu pulled away from the hug, cupped Taehyun’s cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Taehyun was a bit surprised but he easily kissed back, letting his own hands move to the older boy’s nape. Their kiss was desperate, and it tastes like tears and Beomgyu’s cherry lip balm, making it bittersweet, but none of them had the heart to pull away; not when their hearts were breaking apart and they badly needed each other’s comfort. The kiss was only broken when a sob made its way out of Beomgyu’s mouth and he shakily cried on Taehyun’s shoulder.

“You’re so fucking stupid.” Beomgyu said when he calmed down, “You didn’t have to face all of that by yourself. That’s why I’m here, Hyun, to carry the burden with you. Why do you have to solve all those things alone when you have me?”

Taehyun gnawed on his lips, “It was my own problems hyung-“

“You could’ve at least told me sooner, and I’d try to understand. You _know_ that I’d understand. Keeping it only hurt the both of us more than it should have.”

There was a moment of silence between them as the events started to sink in, their coffee left cold and unattended beside them. It was still tense, the dawn of a break-up grasping on their throats.

“So you’re really leaving?” Beomgyu asked, voice barely above a whisper, remembering what the younger said about a certain program. Taehyun nodded with a sigh. “When?”

“Exactly a week from now.”

“Are you really going to break up with me?”

Taehyun didn’t answer at first. He had thought about the question for days and now that _his_ hyung was asking, he didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t want to . . . “ He drones.

“But?” Beomgyu presses. When the other kept quiet, he added, “Please tell me Hyun.”

“I don’t know. I feel like we’re going to hold each other back if we continue and we’re on the opposite ends of the Earth. Plus, I’m really in a mess right now and for once, I can’t actually think of anything. And I’m worried that I might drag you behind.” Taehyun says, voice gradually getting smaller.

Beomgyu sighs, understanding what his boyfriend meant, “How about we try it out first? See if we can handle the long distance and opposite timezones. And if not, then we could talk about it again.”

Taehyun gazed at the older and their eyes met. Beomgyu’s orbs were hopeful, and Taehyun felt a sting in his chest. His boyfriend was still willing to be with him despite all he has done. How could he ever make it up to him before he leaves to chase for his dreams?

Beomgyu grinned as he pulled his boyfriend up. “You can make it up to me by spending the rest of your time here with me. Now come on, we can cuddle while watching movies with the others.”

~

Yeonjun didn’t know what to feel when Taehyun temporarily moved in their shared apartment. Sure, he was happy that he and Beomgyu were able to fix things, and it was only natural that Beomgyu would spend more time with his boyfriend, especially since the younger was about to move out of the country, but why does it bother him? When the couple first went back to their home, they explained the whole situation with him and Kai, and they felt bad for them. Although there were still a bit of scolding for Taehyun’s impulsive actions, they comforted the smaller boy nonetheless as they watch the rest of the movies. It had been a few days since then, and the two lovers have been hanging-out and going on a lot of dates by themselves, leaving Yeonjun and Kai to hang-out most of time (since Soobin was still busy with his student council duties).

(Yeonjun wouldn’t admit it, but he misses hanging-out with Beomgyu, just the two of them, and he wonders if it was even normal to feel this way when the two of them have been inseparable for the prior weeks. The thoughts bothered him a lot and he talked to Kai about it.

“Hyung, maybe you’re just not used to it? I mean, the three of us did grew more attached the past weeks so I could understand the sudden shift of our routines. I miss hanging-out with Beomgyu-hyung too, but Taehyun’s leaving so we should give them the time to catch up and spend time together.”

Yeonjun just nodded mindlessly at the younger’s words knowing that he was right. But something in him says that it’s more than just the attachment.

When Kai saw the older boy’s conflicted expression, he put his phone down and gazed at his hyung intently. “Wait, do you actually like _like_ Beomgyu-hyung?” Yeonjun shrugged. “That’s a problem and you know it. You have Soobin-hyung and he has Taehyunnie. Don’t you think you just miss the affection with Binnie-hyung? And then mistook your feelings for Beomgyu-hyung because he gave you that?”

It makes sense, Yeonjun thinks. Maybe he just misses his boyfriend a lot.

“I guess. Maybe I should go visit Soobin.”

“What would my hyungs do without me? I should really establish some therapy fees from now on.” Hueningkai groaned and Yeonjun threw a pillow at his face.)

That’s how Yeonjun ended up in front of his boyfriend’s dormitory room one night. He hadn’t texted the other that he was coming over, knowing that once he do, Soobin will just tell him to not bother as he couldn’t entertain the older because of his works. At most times, he would respect his boyfriend’s request even if he would end up sulking to Kai about it. But now, he really needed the company of his lover, he’ll even be contented just staring at him as he do his works.

He plunged in his spare key and pushed the door open and he was greeted by an upbeat sound of music. He walked in and saw the television on, paused on a videogame, and his eyebrows creased in confusion. _Didn’t Soobin said he was busy doing his works?_ Maybe he got tired and decided to play so Yeonjun shrugged it off as he sat on Soobin’s bed. But then he noticed there were two consoles connected to the game, a tub of mint chocolate ice cream left unattended (which was disrespectful in Yeonjun’s opinion, and since when did Soobin like mint chocolate?), and pieces of clothing that he _knows_ Soobin _doesn’t_ own scattered on the floor (as his boyfriend prefers comfortable hoodies than branded shirts).

Dread filled his chest and he couldn’t breathe as he tries to piece things together. From the excuses, to the night he was accused, to the day at the council office . . . Soobin always seemed tensed, like he was hiding something . . .

_Is Soobin cheating on me?_

The answer to his question hit him like a truck when the door suddenly creaked open and Soobin entered, with a boy clutching on his arm and giving _his_ boyfriend affectionate kisses on the cheek, making Soobin giggle; it was the same boy he saw in the student council office laughing with his lover.

“Soobin?” Yeonjun croaked, lips quivering and his hands started shaking.

The two boys stopped in their tracks and looked at him with wide eyes. Like deer caught in headlights, they too were caught. Soobin almost dropped the plastic bag filled with snacks and he visibly swallowed. The other boy, whom Yeonjun knew as Hyunjin, only stood there, not meeting his senior’s gaze as he fidgets with his fingers.

“Yeonjun-“ Before Soobin could form a coherent sentence or move closer to the older boy, Yeonjun had shoved him aside and ran out of the room.

“Yeonjun!”

The blond-haired boy only continued running, tears flowing down his cheeks. He reached an empty waiting shed nearby and stood there, waiting for a bus to ride home when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him.

“Let go of me Soobin!” Yeonjun yelled, forcefully removing the other boy’s hands.

“I can explain! Please!” Soobin said, gripping on the older boy’s arm.

Yeonjun pushed him away and Soobin stumbled back. “There’s nothing to explain! No matter what you say, you still cheated! You _cheated_ on me! And you had the guts to fucking accuse me, when all this time it was you!” He screamed, voice cracking. “I kept wondering if I did something wrong because you always push me away, always creating fights over dumb and petty things. But fuck! It was because you have someone to mess around with!”

“It’s not what you think-” Soobin tries, voice small and face full of remorse.

Yeonjun’s blood boiled, “It’s not what I think?” He laughed hollowly, “Are you fucking kidding me Soobin? He was kissing you all over your face, was wearing your clothes, maybe he was even sleeping at your bed when I couldn’t even visit you without your permission! Do you think I’m dumb!”

“Yeonjun please, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise. I’ll change, just please-“ Soobin was rambling, his mind tangled like thread.

“It surely won’t happen again.” Yeonjun cut him off with a straight face, “I’m breaking up with you. Stay away from me from now on.”

When Yeonjun arrived at their shared apartment with a blank expression on his face, Kai immediately asked him how did it go and he breaks. Beomgyu had ran to him when his knees weakened and he slumped on the floor, his best friend embracing him tight as he cries on his shoulder. All the frustrations from the previous weeks of his relationship, the break-up, the cheating – all of it had took a toll on him and he cried his aching heart out.

Beomgyu had guided his hyung to sit on their couch, and Yeonjun had kept his head on the crook of the younger boy’s neck, staining the fabric there with his tears while he clutched on tightly on the shirt. A few minutes of silence went by with only the sounds of Yeonjun’s sniffling being heard before he took a deep breath.

“I broke up with him.” Were the first words that came from his mouth as he pulled away from Beomgyu, and he was bombarded with questions by his three friends.

“What happened?” Taehyun asked, handing him a box of tissues which he gladly took.

“He was cheating on me.” Yeonjun answered, head hung low and preparing himself for the outburst.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Beomgyu basically yelled, eyebrows furrowed. Taehyun simply put his hand over his thigh as an attempt to calm him down, while Kai had an unreadable expression on his face.

Yeonjun fidgets with his fingers as he narrates the entire ordeal, from the student council room encounter to the waiting shed, sniffling and wiping his tears in between sentences. When he finished, Beomgyu abruptly stood up.

“Kai, Hyun, take care of hyung for a while. I’ll take care of something.”

“Babe, don’t do anything stupid.” Taehyun warned, already having an idea on what his boyfriend would do.

“Gyu, you don’t need to. Just leave him be.” Yeonjun rasped.

“No shit. If he thinks he can get away with his fuckery, he better think again ‘coz I’m not letting him get away with anything.” Before the others could argue further, he stormed out of their place.

A beat of silence went by as the events had sunk in completely.

“I can’t believe hyung would do that to you.” Kai said, Yeonjun in his arms.

“Me too . . . “

“It’ll be all right hyung. You still have us.” Taehyun said, rubbing circles on the oldest boy’s knuckles.

Taehyun said that but the next day, the four of them stood in the airport lobby, waiting for the said boy’s flight to be announced. Beomgyu was clinging on his boyfriend’s arm with a pout on his lips, like a little kid about to be separated from his loved one; and Taehyun was the same. When the flight was announced, both boys didn’t want to let each other go, but eventually they had to.

On the ride back to their apartment, the usually loud trio was silent in Yeonjun’s car; Yeonjun was focused on the road despite his puffy eyes, Beomgyu was silent on the backseat as he looks out the window, and Kai was giving them time to wallow in their emotions so he only slumped into his seat. Until a familiar sign of yellow and red caught his eyes and he immediately perked up.

“Hyungs, can we have a drive-thru at mcdonalds? I heard they have rilakkuma with the happy meals. Might have some plushies.” He said excitedly. Although he knows that the toys weren’t the stuffed ones, but when he sees the smiles that grazed his hyungs’ lips and the lightening of their moods, he knows it was worth it.

~

When school was back the week after, they were back to their hang-outs and usual routine. They hadn’t seen Soobin anymore, and as Beomgyu narrated what he did, he swore that he didn’t do anything to the taller male, only threatening him with words. But when they saw the said boy in the cafeteria, a square gauze on his cheek with purple bruising underneath, Beomgyu only commented as Yeonjun sends him a glare;

(“Okay, I may or may have not punched some sense into him, literally. But what did you expect I would do?”

He also received some sense knocking on his head from his two best friends.)

~

A month later, Yeonjun and Beomgyu were walking around the park near their apartment, jackets wrapped around their figures as the cold wind blew. The park always gave them a sort of nostalgia as this was where they first met as little kids. It was the place where they see each other often to play, where they run around and play tag with the other kids, where they saved Kai from bullies; it was the place where their first memories together were born. And maybe that was why they always go to this place. They could even identify the past stores, and the current ones that replaced them, the number of trees and benches and vending machines littered around the area.

“How’s Taehyun?” Yeonjun asked, kicking a pebble.

Beomgyu smiled sadly at the name. It was already more than a week after they decided to break up; the timezones messed up their bodies as they stay up ‘til late at night just to talk to one another, Taehyun’s demanding school projects also took up most of his time, and the lack of rest also started to affect their mental health, making them more sensitive and prone to fights. So after a lot of talking, they ended their relationship to prevent further damage, with themselves, and even with whatever friendship they could have left. They still talk at times, but both of them are trying to move on, only hoping for a better future where they could actually be together.

“He’s fine I guess. Always have a lot of things to do but we’re cool.” Beomgyu answered.

“That’s a relief.”

After Yeonjun’s break up with Soobin, the two hadn’t really talked, especially since Beomgyu threatened the taller and also because Kai became protective of his hyung. But eventually, they had to. Soobin had apologized, saying that he also broke up with Hyunjin after. He also admitted how wrong he was but explained how he just got fed up with all the fights they had and then the other male had been there for comfort. Although, no matter what the explanation was, Yeonjun was firm on his decision and Soobin respected that. They weren’t exactly friends at the moment, but maybe when they heal, they could be.

Beomgyu suddenly stopped on his tracks as he looks at the playground situated at one side of the park. He smiled to himself as a memory came to mind.

“Hyung do you remember when you picked some flowers then gave it to me because you said I was pretty?” He laughed, “Now that I think about it, you were so young yet already _so_ gay. A romantic gay at that.”

Yeonjun’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, “Shut up! As if I wasn’t your ‘puppy love’ as you called it that time. How childish.”

“Of course I was childish, I was a child! You were the one who admitted you have a crush on me back then, and it wasn’t the last time!” Beomgyu continued on teasing, bending over his stomach in laughter at Yeonjun’s reddening cheeks.

“I hate you.” Yeonjun grumbled, but the warmth in his cheeks never dissipated as he stares at Beomgyu’s laughing figure. It made a smile crawl on his face as he continues to stare. Soon enough, the younger stopped laughing and looked back.

Yeonjun’s heart skipped a beat when they locked eyes. He had always found Beomgyu pretty, even when they were young, but when they’re standing together like this, under the light of the moon, he just looked so ethereal with the stars dancing in his eyes.

_I know we’ve been friends forever,_

_But now I think I’m feeling something totally new_

His breath hitched at the music that came out from a nearby music store, one of the favorite places the two of them go to.

“Gyu.” He breathed.

Beomgyu hummed, still looking up at Yeonjun. The older boy’s gaze quickly flickered to the younger boy’s lips.

_And after all this time, I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see, you were always with me_

“Do you remember our nannies saying they’d buy us mcdonalds if we kiss?”

Beomgyu’s heart started pounding loudly against his ribcage.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

A chuckle came from his mouth, “They were referring to kiss them on the cheek, but we pecked each other on the lips.”

_Could it be suddenly, I’m falling for you_

Beomgyu sees Yeonjun’s eyes linger for a moment on his lips again before looking back at him in the eyes. The gaze makes the younger want to melt.

_Could it be you were right there beside me_

“Do you want mcdonalds’ then?” Yeonjun asked, hopefulness present in his tone and gaze as he stepped closer.

_And I never knew_

_Could it be that it’s true that it’s you_

Beomgyu’s eyes widen a fraction at the implication, but his heart knew what to answer. “Only if you want it too.”

Yeonjun placed his hand on the younger’s cheek and tilted his head, leaning in. Beomgyu held his gaze for a while more before he slowly closed his eyes, Yeonjun does too as their noses touched.

_It’s kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

When their lips met, it felt like their chests exploded with how loud their heartbeats were. Both of them instantly melted into the kiss as Beomgyu’s hand snaked its way to the older boy’s nape, playing with the ends of his blond strands. Yeonjun had imagined how Beomgyu’s lips would taste like, but no imagination could satisfy this reality.

_And every time I needed you, you’ve been there for me_

_Now it’s clear, I’ve been waiting for you_

His mind drifted to the times when the younger had stood by his side; when he cried the first time when he dropped his food on the sink, when he danced for the first time in front of an audience and he was so nervous, when it was his first day in university and he accompanied him despite being younger, all those times he comforted him as when he cried after fights with Soobin, punching the other for him when he cheated, cuddling him to sleep that night too.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly, I’m falling for you_

They break apart for air, but Beomgyu chased after his lips again, pulling the older down. Yeonjun was slightly surprised at the action and that made Beomgyu giggle. The older smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, kissing even deeper.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that’s it’s true that it’s you_

Beomgyu feels blissful. Kissing Yeonjun felt natural, and it was addicting – the taste of mint along with his cherry lip balm was mixing in his tongue in a burst of sweet flavors. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when the other pulled him closer, and there was no other place he wanted to be as he tugs on Yeonjun’s plump bottom lip.

_‘Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

Memories with his hyung flashed in his mind. All those times the older made him happy with just the little things; when he would make funny faces at him to stop him from crying when his favorite toy broke, when he saved up to give him a teddy bear as a gift after performing with a guitar, when he acted as an entertaining tour guide when he entered the same university, when he would joke just to make him forget his issues with Taehyun, comforting him when they broke up and cuddling him all night after.

_Oh, and it’s real and it’s true_

_And it’s just me and you_

_Could it be that’s it’s true_

_That it’s you_

They both pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each other as they pant for breaths. Beomgyu looked into Yeonjun’s eyes, Yeonjun looked into Beomgyu’s eyes; and they broke into breathtaking smiles, cheeks with a tint of pink as they turned away and embraced each other, warmth emanating from their tangled bodies.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I’m falling for you_

“Could be you were right here beside me, and I never knew . . .” Yeonjun sang as he swayed their bodies.

“Could it be that it’s true that it’s you.” Beomgyu followed.

“Oh it’s you.” They finished.

That night, they went home holding hands, forgetting to go to their favorite fastfood restaurant, but remembering another wonderful memory the both of them would treasure. They still had a lot to talk about, but it was for another day.

(“Aren’t you two going too fast?” Kai had questioned them. “You just had a break-up like a few weeks ago.”

“We’re not dating yet. We’re just figuring things out.” Beomgyu answered, leaning on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh.” Kai deadpanned.

“Yup. Besides, it’s easy to fall in-love with Gyu. Everything’s easier with him.” Yeonjun said.

“Gross. Why are you so sappy all of a sudden?” Kai grimaced, followed by a fake gag.

“Yeah, I don’t think I want to date you anymore.” Beomgyu frowned, but cuddled the older after.

They still ended up dating after a few months though.)

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, i ruined two ships to sail one but i'm not regretting it hehe 
> 
> i dont know how to write a break-up scene so it's really lame and kinda lacking but meh i want to get this off my drafted prompts already. fyi, i had the idea of the song bit for another ship but i guess it fit better here when i was writing, and the rest actually came from some dreams and personal experiences (kinda)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
